


Am I A Monster?

by LaNeO1989



Series: Overwatch (Answering The Recall) [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Big Reveal, Canon Divergent, M/M, Monster - Freeform, Post-Betrayal, am I a monster, big fight, how could you, im not the same, lovers reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaNeO1989/pseuds/LaNeO1989
Summary: Sombra and Ana have been steering Jack and Gabe back towards each other. In an old Watchpoint they finally come face to face! Jack has long since stopped being the easy going Strike Commander, and Gabe, well he’s Gabe lolJack didn’t know Reaper’s true identity, and he fights with the intention of killing the monster he thinks is responsible for his heartache
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: Overwatch (Answering The Recall) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1439497
Kudos: 22





	Am I A Monster?

**Author's Note:**

> So last year I posted a reunion story, this year I’m hoping this one is better! Feedback sooo welcomed!

Jack Morrison sat on the edge of the cot in the forgotten Watchpoint of Dorado and let his mind wander. He looked around the barracks of the powered down facility, surprised at how intact the derelict beacon of hope was. Had Ana been with him, they could have stocked up on a lot of supplies, but he was alone in the former fortress of good. The ghosts of Overwatch’s past had been forced to separate when they both received intel too good to pass on.

Neither of them had spoken much about what they’d received, the information too personal to share. As he sat alone for the first time in a few years, Jack regretted not staying with his best friend. Ana was really all he had left in the world since the explosion that took his husband-to-be. To have found her was a message from whatever gods watched over him, that his mission wasn’t complete. 

The ex-Strike Commander wondered what the watchful sniper, that had been his right hand for years, could have learned that made their split a two sided agreement instead of just him trying to run off. With a shake of his head, he stood to wander the base, hoping to find some forgotten rations. One of the side effects of being off the grid was food didn’t come regularly. He’d really pushed his limits lately, leaning into the conditioning the SEP program put him through.

Instinctively Jack followed a path he’d walked so many times he could draw the map in his sleep, as he made his way to the mess hall. Once inside the old cafeteria, Jack flipped the lights without fear since he was underground and had turned on the base’s security when he arrived. The old soldier walked into the kitchen proper, to scour the pristine cabinets. Jack tried to open the dry goods cabinet, but found the door stuck. With a grunt, he tried to pry it open again to no avail. 

That was when the first twinge of sadness hit him, Gabe could have muscled the jammed door clean off the hinges. The SEP program had blessed them both, but where Jack had become faster, Gabe got the strength. His fiancé loved to show off too, he enjoyed being able to bend and break things others couldn’t. 

When a second twinge hit, he pulled his pistol. Jack took his frustration out on the door, emptying the clip on the undeserving cabinet door. As the door swung free, Jack tried to calm down. He shouldn’t be here in this unused building, he should be somewhere enjoying his husband’s touch. Jack should be under his big brown hulk, retired from all the fighting. He kicked the door, denting the stainless steel before he slumped down.

Tears finally formed, over his lost soulmate. Gabe was gone because he hadn’t been fast enough, hadn’t been good enough. Jack laid down on the floor and sobbed, curling his large frame up, knees pulled towards his head. He was still here, alone, to follow random leads to find the ones responsible for the final nail in Overwatch’s coffin. 

Jack sighed as he pulled himself together, sat up, and reached in the forcibly opened cabinet. The first can he touched, he snatched out. It was a pop top serving of baked beans. Soldier’s trademark visor hissed as the release was pressed and the mask removed. Jack opened the can and lifted it to his nose to take a sniff. When he found it not rotten, he turned the can up to his mouth and took a gulp like it was a drink. 

Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a small tablet. No messages from Ana, and none from the whole reason Jack was in Dorado. An unknown person named “SugarSkull29” had fed him intel for over two years. All of it had turned out to be invaluable, so when the mystery man had suggested some of Jack’s unanswered questions would be answered in the town owned by LumeriCo and the Los Muertos gang, the old soldier had thrown caution to the wind.

The first message had suggested the cloaked Talon mercenary responsible for the deaths of old Overwatch members, walked the streets of the corrupt town. Jack had tangoed with the monster that seemed to be made of a smoky mist, barely getting away a few times. That bitch O’Deorain still alive and working for Talon meant it was probably one of HER experiments. 

When “SugarSkull29” mentioned that the black wraith might be tied into what happened at the Swiss base, Jack had seen red! If this… thing… had anything to do with… the incident! Jack knew he’d pull his information from the bastard before he sent the abomination to hell. His drive for vengeance grew every day, giving him a twisted satisfaction believing it could be about to come to fruition.

Jack finished his beans with a few more forced gulps and slung the can across the floor towards a dark corner of the room. He stood and snapped his visor back into place before making the decision to check out more of the base. Heading out of the dining area, Jack took the hall to the right. Command Ops was his destination where he could check on some files he should be able to access with his old credentials.

In the kitchen, full of silence again, a form shifted in corner beside the discarded can. A shadow one minute, Gabe’s body took form as he looked down at the projectile that had barely missed him. Jack had showed up in places Gabe was working too frequently. With a touch, Gabe activated his communicator to contact the little twerp who was probably responsible, “Sombra! Why is Jack here in Dorado?!”

When he didn’t get an answer, his thoughts were confirmed. He continued in an icy growl, “I don’t know what you and Ana are playing at. Maybe I should just kill both of you!” Gabe normally didn’t take a harsh tone with the hacker, but seeing Jack on the floor broke some of the strands for revenge in his heart. If they were destined to be apart, he’d at least not cause the man anymore hurt.

Sombra finally broke comm silence as she said, “Yeah, yeah, and who will you have left then, chico ahumado?” Gabe growled as he huffed in frustration before he said quietly, “...I don’t think I want Jack to hurt anymore…” There was a long pause before Sombra replied, “I know papi… it’s up to you what you do with this chance…” Gabe fell back into a misty black cloud and followed the shadows in the base until he’d caught up to Jack.

In the massive room that contained the command post, Jack ran his hand across the desk he’d used so many times before. Gabe watched from the shadows as his ex-fiancé touched every surface and paused at each chair. Stepping out into the light, Gabe solidified as Reaper. “So sentimental, for someone who should be dead!”

Jack didn’t miss a beat, his pistol swung out as he fired shots and shouted, “I don’t know how you got in, but you won’t get out!” The bullets passed through a misty torso as Gabe replied, “Do you really think you can hold me here, Soldier?” Jack’s eyes narrowed behind his visor, “I plan on doing more than that, bastard!” Reaching in his back pocket, Jack pulled out one of Ana’s Biotic Grenades. He flipped the trigger on the projectile and flung it.

The grenade hit the wall beside Gabe, exploding before he realized what it was. Cursing internally as he accidentally inhaled the corrupted concoction, he fell to the floor as Ana’s perfected formula began shutting down the nanites that kept him alive. Shifting to mist, more ragged shaped than normal, Gabe zoomed upward, finding a vent to slip into.

Back in the command post, Jack hit the base-wide intercom. In a snarled voice he screamed, “You can run you ghost bastard, but I will find you!” Jack activated the terminal closest to him and put the Watchpoint into lockdown, sealing the ductwork from venting to the outside. Gabe raced inside the air handler, stopping and turning around when he reached the sealed exit. 

Gabe moved backwards, form stretching out even more as it became harder to hold himself together. Dumping out in a part of the base, opposite of Jack, Gabe hit the floor a solid man. The nanites in his body worked in overdrive, trying to negate the damage as he coughed and twisted in pain. Unable to hold form, his duster melted into a pool of black mist around him. Black smoke trailed off his ruined hands as he reached up and unlatched the owl mask. 

Breathing in big gulps of fresh air, Gabe coughed up a chunk of bloody nanites. Turning, on his hands and knees, he coughed again before he vomited. Overhead the speakers cranked out an angry Jack as he shouted, “I don’t know who you are, but know this... I plan on killing you after I get all the information I want!” Finally able to breathe without coughing, Gabe hit his communicator, “Sombra! Can you get the Watchpoint out of lockdown?”

He heard the sound of actual keys being hit before the hacker came across the line, “Uh, that’s a no go right now papi! It seems Overwatch lockdowns are a little stronger than our normal crap, give me a few hours.” Of course they were, Gabe already knew that! That’s why Talon had to infiltrate with actual personnel, between Athena the A.I. and a massive cybersuite, Overwatch was almost impenetrable. He sighed with another quick cough, “Quickly Niñita!” 

Gabe turned over, flat on his back. He stretched out, spread eagle, and let the nanites run to heal as much as they could. Ana’s grenades were a marriage of Angela’s healing technology and Moira’s corrupted nanite technology. Both had origins in the SEP program, and BOTH worked exceptionally well on Gabriel’s body. Torn between degradation and healing, his own nanites ramped up the effects they were hit with.

Brown skin turned pale before it became a black mist that dripped off Gabe’s body. The ex-Commander of Blackwatch continued to jerk as his corporeal form fell apart. When he finally felt strong enough, he focused and with a grunt, his body pulled itself back together. Standing up, he staggered a second as he walked over to the wall. 

Back in command ops, Jack was fuming. He’d almost had the bastard. Pacing the room, he remembered the security system could find heat signatures. Jack pulled up the system and found the large man-shaped figure in the atrium. He called out into the air, “Athena… shit, system VI? Lock all interior doors! Overwatch Command override only!” With a feral grin, he checked the mag on his pistol and headed out to hunt.

Gabe leaned against the cool metal surface of the wall when he heard the magnetic door locks cycle with a solid clink. The bodiless voice of the base’s VI said, “Watchpoint Protocol Zeta initiated.” Gabe grumbled, realizing that Jack just locked all the doors. The only people who could open the doors now were Ana, himself, and Jack. Good thing Jack didn’t know his identity.

Finally feeling strong enough to move, Gabe shifted to a cloud of black mist and slipped under the door. On the other side, he reformed, but his duster still wouldn’t hold form. Down to his fatigues, hair normally held in check by a hood, fell around the owl mask as he took off in a trot towards the barracks.

Jack walked slowly down the hallway, gun trained in the direction he was looking. Constantly sweeping back and forth, he knew he had to watch the shadows just as much as his six. As he turned down the hallway of the atrium, Jack saw wisps of mist trailing away from the door in the direction of the barracks. Taking off in a run, he shouted, “Run bitch! But you can’t hide forever!”

Gabe heard the angry man behind him and took off. He needed to put distance between them before the much faster Jack ate up his lead. Doubling back around a quick hallway, Gabe realized he was leaving trails of himself behind. Pausing, he tried to concentrate, so he could pull the straggling nanites back to his body.

Jack saw the monster in the hallway and dove for him. He slammed into the man, driving him to the ground facedown. Jack grabbed a handful of hair and smashed the wraith’s masked face into the hard concrete floor. “Told you, you can't run from me!” Jack sneered as he dug his knee into Gabe back.

Already having lost too many of the life-saving nanites, Gabe was afraid to shift forms, unsure if he’d be able to reform once he was from under Jack. Unfortunately his mouth didn’t understand the predicament they were in. “So you caught me? Good job bitch!” His head was slammed again, the mask fracturing in the process. Gabe fought against his inner instinct to disembowel his opponent, but it was a fight won and war destined to lose.

Leaning down, Jack said, “Tell me what I want to know and I’ll make your death quicker!” As the ringing in his head grew, Gabe hissed, “Exactly what does the old Soldier want to know?” Slamming the man’s head again, Jack asked, “Why did Talon kill my fiancé?” Gabe growled as he replied, “YOU killed him! Not Talon!” Something in Reaper’s voice didn’t sit right with Jack as he shot back, “I would never! I loved him!”

Gabe had enough, consequences be damned, he shifted to a black mist and pulled from under a stunned Jack. Not bothering to try to reform, he sped away, further into the base.

Jack sat on the floor, puzzled. Standing up, he dusted himself off and followed the black mist. The two wound through the forgotten base in a slow paced game of cat and mouse. Once Gabe felt strong enough, he turned and reformed, facing the oncoming man. “You want to tango? Let’s do this!” 

Pulling up short, Jack drew his pistol, wishing he’d had his trusty Pulse Rifle. “I’ve been waiting to get you since you pulled that stunt at my farm!” Gabe scrunched his face under the mask, anger clouded his better judgement as he sneered, “You act as though you saw a ghost?” 

Jumping at the wraith, Jack swung the pistol, connecting with the side of Gabe’s un-hooded head. Moving with the hit, Gabe grabbed Jack by the jacket. As he turned, he flung the man into the wall. Steel paneling buckled from the weight of the former Strike Commander as he bounced off and landed on the floor.

Gabe walked over and mocked, “Is Gabriel Reyes a soft spot for you, Soldier?” Behind his fractured mask, Gabe was losing control of his form as anger, hurt, and physical pain was twisting his concentration. Jack reached out, grabbing Gabe by the ankle. With a tug, he pulled the man down to the floor.

Jack pounced on top of the man, wrapping his hands around Gabe’s throat. “Watch your mouth! Those might be the last words you say!” Gabe put his arm between their bodies, trying to push Jack off. When the man wouldn’t budge, he opened his hand and pushed with his palm. Driving his silver tipped claws through leather and into Jack’s chest, Gabe choked out, “Get off me!”

“You seem so much more mortal than I thought, Reaper! I thought I would have gotten more out of Talon’s top mercenary!” Came the taunting words of the former Strike Commander. Gabe growled as he replied, “Did you ever think, maybe I was holding back?” Forcing a shotgun to form in his unpinned hand, Gabe pulled the trigger as soon as it was possible. 

The bullet tore through the outer side of Jack’s thigh. Just as quickly as the firearm had solidified, it fell apart, black mist floating around Gabe’s gauntlet. Jack cried out as the searing pain sent waves of hot fire up his body. Self-preservation made him let go, hand moving to press the wound. Gabe took the opening to shove Jack to the floor. Reversing their roles, Gabe rolled over to straddle the hurt man. “Let me show you how much more I have for YOU!” Gabe hissed.

As Gabe splayed his hands out on Jack’s broad blue chest, he pressed down. His claws sank into the large pecs that in another lifetime had been his favorite pillows. Jack screamed out as his chest felt like it was being crushed while being sliced open. “Are you getting enough now, Soldier?!” Gabe asked in a venomous shout.

Jack’s breathing was getting shallower with each inhale. In a quick idea, he pulled another grenade out. Slamming the ordinance into the side his captor’s head, he flipped the mode switch before it exploded. Both men inhaled the damaging solution, sending them into a coughing fit. Gabe’s nanites, still trying to repair damage from the last grenade, started falling apart again. Armor and skin dripped off his body in an inky black drizzle. 

Jack felt the pain as Ana’s toxin worked its way through his bloodstream. The smaller amount of nanites in his body, uncorrupted by Moira’s experiments, had an easier time combating the damage. Looking up, he watched as the man above him melted, for lack of better words.

Gabe was in agony, but seeing Jack’s questioning face sent a spike of adrenaline inducing anger through him. Letting Reaper’s mask fall away, Gabe screamed, “IS THIS ENOUGH JACK! AM I NOT MORTAL NOW!!!”

Jack paled in horror as the owl mask evaporated. He was face to face with a black mass of smoke, mist, and inky substance. Two bright garnet eyes stared straight back from the swirling mist. The longer Jack looked, the shapes trying to form were harder to deny. Mouth opening to sharp teeth, closer to the maw of a monster, Gabe barked, “What’s wrong Strike Commander Morrison?! I told you Talon didn’t kill your fiancé!”

Tears formed before Jack could process anything else. In a trembling voice he said, “Parade his likeness in front of me all you want! I’m still going to kill you!” Gabe cackled as he moved away, nothing more than a black cloud calling back to the stunned man, “I think you should get comfortable… WE aren’t going anywhere, anytime soon!”

Gabe sped towards Command Ops where all of this started. Reaching his destination, he realized he was too hurt to completely reform at the moment. Only able to solidify a blackened hand, Gabe drove his claws into the control panel beside the door. Shredding circuits and slicing wires, he made sure Jack couldn’t get back in to lift the lockdown. Slipping under the door, Gabe finally relaxed. Stretched out as a cloud of mist, he allowed his body to heal on the floor, assured Jack couldn’t get to him.

Back in the hallway, Jack pulled in air hungrily after the wraith vanished. Closing his eyes replayed the scene over and over again. Even as nothing but smoke, the monster had been a dead ringer for Gabe. He shuddered trying to force himself to forget the large, monstrous mouth, ready to devour him. Jack couldn’t get the image of Gabe out of his mind.

Standing up, Jack checked around himself before he took off for Command Ops. He had to get out, to find a way to permanently kill the monster. Skidding to a halt, he stared at the destroyed panel that denied him entry. Turning away, Jack headed for the barracks to heal up before the monster came for him again. The doors opened for Jack when he pressed his palm into the entry panel and closed as soon as he passed the threshold. Jack turned on all the lights, bathing the entire wing in bright white light. He knew any shadow could be the wraith waiting to attack.

In the command hub, black smoke swirled as, limb by limb, Gabe’s body repaired itself. Slowly the black ether grew opaque, mist weaving itself into brown skin. Within an hour, a fully formed, naked man laid in the center of the black gas. Gabe called out in a hoarse voice, “Athena! Open base wide communication!” 

The standard VI responded with a neutral voice, “Athena offline, how may I assist?” Gabe shook his newly formed head, of course Athena wasn’t connected, she’d pulled all her runtimes into the Gibraltar base before the UN shut them down. With a sigh he said, “System VI, activate Blackwatch protocol 726 Beta…”

“Welcome back Captain Amari!” Came the upbeat response of the VI. Gabe smiled at the fact that the Blackwatch incognito commands still worked as he said, “Initiate Zeta Tango Five and open basewide communication!” When the system dinged Gabe grinned a sinister smile.

In the barracks, Jack swept the entire space. When he was sure he was alone, he decided it was safe enough to check his wounds. He unsnapped his visor before pulling off his jacket. Ten clean cuts stood out in the blue armored leather. Throwing it on the closest cot, Jack kicked his boots off next. Removing his holsters and the belts that held his biotic canisters left him in nothing but black fatigues.

Jack began sliding his pants down, having to peel the ruined material out of the gunshot wound that had began to heal. He whimpered as the material pulled away from the newly formed skin. Necrosis was setting in around the edge of the bullet wound from the phantom weapon. Jack knew he’d need to use a biotic canister to reverse the damage.

Checking the wound with a careful finger, he made sure there was no shrapnel. Tears welled in his eyes as he plucked out small shards that turned to smoke and vanished. After he finished he sat for a moment to let the pain subside before he moved on. Jack pulled his shirt over his head next, exposing his lean, but muscular torso. Each of his full pecs had five deep punctures from the demon’s claws. The wounds felt hot as he ran a finger across the broken skin.

Picking up one of his canisters, he activated the device. A golden glow bathed a four foot circle around him. Slowly, the dead skin flaked off his thigh before new skin replaced it. The wounds on his chest closed with a sizzle as Angela’s technology amped up his nanite’s ability like sugar water to a bloom of yeast. Jack sat and enjoyed the warmth the biotic field provided as he stretched out on the floor.

The old soldier jumped when he heard the speakers activate. A sultry voice, that carried a hint of roughness began, “September 2049 a recruit is brought into the SEP conditioning compound. He was a clean cut blonde with a farmer’s build.” Jack froze knowing that he was being described. The monster had to have hacked into Overwatch files to find that.

In Command Ops, Gabe continued, voice getting menacing, “The Indiana Boy Scout was assigned to Captain Gabriel Reyes’ squad. A tango of admiration and lust began between the two men as the Captain took the Boy Scout under his wing.” Gabe paused, the thoughts of their beginnings etching away at his anger. When he continued, his voice was strong, but the venom was gone.

“Years and war brought the two closer until admiration grew to affection and lust melted into love!” Another pause was marked with two quick sniffles as Gabe wiped away tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

Jack couldn’t breathe, Reaper was reciting history. A realization folded over Jack like a suffocating blanket. The room was too small, the air too thick to breathe. A pain built in his chest, unhealable by the biotic technology he was bathed in. Jack began to choke on something not tangible, but just as deadly. His hands shook as he tried to sit up.

Gabe continued, eyes full of tears as he stared at the ceiling. The pain of the fight was dulled and ignored, replaced by a pain that mirrored the man halfway across the Watchpoint as he said, “Overwatch was born and a newly promoted Commander Reyes took his best friend, Captain Amari, and one Captain Morrison to lead the new branch of World Peacekeeping.”

His voice turned dark, full of implied accusations as he said, “Soon, the Powers That Be realized Gabriel Reyes would do things his way as much as possible. So they offered a newly promoted Commander Morrison the official title of Strike Commander, Leader of Overwatch, and Reyes’ superior!”

Jack was a puddle of emotions as he listened to the venom thrown at him. He knew the story was being twisted, but it hurt to hear fears he’d worked so hard to get over, repeated. Jack wanted to fight! He wanted to smash everything until he, until GABE stopped! Jack didn’t want to remember the words he’d told his fiancé so long ago. He jumped and ran over to the door. When he placed his hand on the access panel, the room chimed at him. The VI said, “Zeta Tango Five active, all interior doors powered down.”

He slammed his fist into the control panel, device crumpling under the force. Jack hit the panel again and again until his hand was bloody. Sliding down the wall in defeat Jack began to sob uncontrollably. All these years, Gabe was alive. His beautiful papi had been within his reach the whole time!

Across the base, a fully healed Gabe stood. Talking had made him feel more pain than anger. Unfortunately, the trails of his emotions, always twisted back to rage. For almost eight years, he had stalked the light in his life. Gabe had pulled punches and never fired the fatal shot, for fear that life without Jack would truly push him over the edge of insanity. Standing in the Command Ops of Dorado’s Watchpoint, completely naked, Gabe stood at the cliff’s edge again….

Smoke curled around his body like the lover’s embrace he’d been starved of. Black mist grew opaque before it formed armor plates over black fatigues. Cinching belts that crossed his broad muscular frame slithered from the ether of corrupted nanites his body contained. Like a storm torn in opposite directions, the mist at his back crept outward from silver spinal reinforcements. It spun, picking up speed as it raced down his back and across his bulging shoulders and down his biceps. 

Moving up his neck, it fanned out, forming a hood at the same time the bottom of his duster billowed out. The bone colored owl skull mask formed in his blackened hand as his gauntlet solidified, silver tips catching the light. Gabe snapped the mask into place, covering garnet eyes and a feral sneer. Fully redressed as Reaper, Gabe continued his story with a distorted voice, “On the beach of Gibraltar… too beautiful for the lies told upon it, a FOOLISH Reyes believed the words...Till the end of time!”

“A new era, and a love stronger than an OR14, the two lovers were an unfailing one, two punch… until Reyes was put out in the cold! Until he was forced to make decisions and power moves without backup!” The cloaked man was losing his cool as he followed the same path around the room Jack had walked a few hours ago. “Some time later, Commander Reyes was on a mission with Jesse McCree to find intel on the Shimada Clan when Strike Commander Morrison sent an infuriating message…” 

Gabe’s voice turned syrupy sweet as he continued, “He wanted to know why the pair had left without checking with him. In anger Gabriel slammed the phone down and his hand exploded into a black mist! A small problem with his nanite composition, became the beginning of something far worse!” As he finished, Gabe walked over to the terminal to find Jack’s location. Leaving the command hub, he headed towards the barracks to continue in person.

Jack sat in the barracks in awe, he hadn’t known. He’d read Angela’s reports on Gabe’s nanite maintenance but had not delved deeper. As his chest tightened from panic and anxiety, Gabe’s misty form bled under the door. Taking shape, he loomed over the sobbing Jack. “Why so sad, corncob?!”

Looking up at the cloaked mercenary, Jack tried to figure out how he hadn’t noticed before. How he’d let Gabe drop his mask at the farm, and didn’t believe. Why did he let the man leave, that night in Cairo! Self-doubt burned in his soul as he wondered where he misstepped. 

Gabe leaned down, voice full of taunting smugness and said, “I told you, nothing would keep me from you! Together forever Jackie!”

The words of their promises, broken but never forgotten hit Jack harder than anything else ever could have. He drifted back, resting his head on the wall when an old feeling ignited. Jack, learned quickly that arguing with Gabriel Reyes was one of the hardest missions ever. Unused for so many years, it was an old friend that spread like wildfire, burning away all the emotions caused by Gabe’s twisted recollection. Jumping up, pushing the hooded mercenary out of his personal space, Jack shouted, “You BASTARD!!!”

Gabe moved back just in time to miss the headbutt thrown at him. Jack moved into a defensive stance as he growled, “EIGHT YEARS!!! I’ve been alone and hurting because you were being a little BITCH!!” Gabe stared at the man in shock as he spat back, “YOU think you have the right to be mad?! YOU LEFT ME BEHIND JACK!!”

Jack grunted in anger before he launched himself at the accusing man. Gabe was ready and grabbed Jack by the throat. Slamming the unsuspecting man back into the wall, Gabe lifted Jack off the ground as he spat out, “Typical Jack Morrison! I'm the one who died, but it’s my fault!”

As Gabe’s claws dug into his throat, Jack choked out, “More like… typical… Gabriel Reyes!! Head so far up his own ass, he can see his breakfast!” Gabe slammed Jack again, denting the wall and sending a wave of pain through his large naked body. “Maybe it’s time for Jack Morrison’s story to finally close!” Came the foreboding threat from the masked man.

Jack lifted his legs, and with a powerful kick pushed Gabe off, sending the man to the floor. He crashed to the ground as well, but hopped up before Gabe could recover. Walking over to the man he said calmly, “Jack Morrison has been dead since his fiancé DECIDED to become a heartless monster…”

The words hit Gabe like a truck as he glared up at the muscular form he used to enjoy. Bulging muscles that only Gabe knew, were marred and scarred. His eyes roamed the naked body, noting how many of the scars were his doing. The unhealed slash across the “24” of Jack’s tattoo made Sombra’s words dance in his already confused mind. Gabe met the icy cobalt stare that seemed to see through his mask and said flatly, “I’m a monster, Jack?”

Solid man one moment, Gabe shifted into mist and wound himself around Jack’s body. Solidifying behind the man, Gabe grabbed Jack’s neck and pulled him back until they were body to body. Armor and clothing misted away, leaving brown skin pressed against pale pink as Gabe asked again, “Am I a monster, corncob?”

Gabe spun the man, holding him by the biceps so hard that his claws broke the skin as he asked in a pained roar, “AM I A MONSTER! LOOK AT ME AND ANSWER THE QUESTION!!”

Jack looked at Gabe, then tried to focus anywhere but his face. Every new body part he looked at, garnet eyes formed waiting expectantly for an answer. He felt something slither across his leg and looked down to see a tendril of black mist winding around his thigh. When another tendril snatched his wrists together, he began to panic.

Gabe let go of Jack’s arms, using his smoky appendages to restrain his ex-fiancé. In a dark, sultry voice he asked, “Is this enough monster, Strike Commander?” The conversations with Sombra and Ana ran through his mind again, this was the turning point. If he killed Jack, there would be no turning back. On the other hand, Jack might not want him back. 

Jack struggled as another tendril wound around his waist. Moving around the trapped man, Gabe pulled up on the strong column of muscle that made Jack’s neck again. Twisted in an odd position, Jack was trapped and at Gabe’s mercy.

Barely touching Jack’s ear, Gabe whispered in a sultry voice, “Let me see if I remember how the Strike Commander ticks!” Jack gasped as two fingers gently rolled the nipple under the tattoo that the two men shared. Gabe purred out, “The right one was always more sensitive, right Jackie?” Jack, so starved for this touch was completely ignoring that the featherweight pressure now, was the same claws from earlier.

Gabe pressed the thumb of his other hand into the cleft of Jack’s ass. The reward was a moan as Jack tried to arch into the contact. “So eager! Have you been abstaining again?” Jack was at odds with the situation, but said nonetheless, “There is a wraith that’s promised me a handjob a few times…”

“Oh, about that?” Gabe’s hand left Jack’s chest and dipped down to cup a handful of prized jewels. Jack panicked again until Gabe began to knead his sac. Gabe put his chin on Jack’s shoulder as he fondled and restrained the man. The voice that came out of the mercenary was shaky and unsure, “Jack, I… I’m so sorry cariño! After the explosion, I woke up in a lab with Moira trying to save my life… They told me you were dead!”

Jack tried to stay subjective, the switch from fighting for his life to the beginning of a handjob was jarring. Coming out more needy than intended, Jack replied, “I didn’t know you were in the building until after we started the casualty reports and Jesse asked where you were.” 

Gabe sighed as he thought about his protege. They’d crossed paths in the last few years, McCree had known it was him immediately, stopping Genji’s older brother from taking the killing shot. “Jack, I want to try forever with you again!” Came the quiet whisper from the man made of smoke.

Jack froze as he processed what was being said. “Gabe, what else did I say… that night I proposed?” He finally asked quietly.

Pressed against Jack, tears began to form as Gabe repeated, “That you’d always forgive me…”

Jack tilted his head, so it rested on Gabe’s as he whispered, “I meant that Papi!”

Tendrils of smoke dissipated as Gabe let Jack go. “Jack… I AM a monster! I’m not the same man you made that promise to!”

Turning around, Jack faced the man who’d been his nemesis the last few years. “Neither am I! So let’s relearn each other!” Jack leaned in for a kiss, willingly meeting full brown lips for the first time in so long. His hands moved up, trailing along solid muscle he knew so well. Fingers twisted into long brown hair that was new, but welcomed as he questioned, “Talon not have any barbers?”

With a chuckle, Gabe replied, “I’m a dark tormented soul, it comes with the package!” A surprisingly strong grip snatched his head back, before Jack said, “I like it! Gives me something to play with!” Gabe growled seductively, “There’s a few more things you might have to get used to!”

A blackened hand ghosted across the nape of Jack’s neck, claws gently letting their presence be known. Jack shuddered out a deep moan as he said, “We’ve been introduced!” Gabe raised an eyebrow as he asked, “Do you like that cariño?” Jack pressed in closer and replied, “I don’t hate it…”

Dragging his claws down the taunt muscular back of the ex-Strike Commander, Gabe left four thin trails as he moved to cup the firm ass he used to dominate. In a velvet smooth voice, Gabe asked, “It’s been a long time since I was caring with someone, can you handle that?” 

Jack looked into the garnet eyes watching him and replied, “I’ve taken what I needed from whoever offered, consider this a refresher course on our brand of fun!” Gabe’s free hand crept up and took Jack’s jaw in a firm grip. “Has my Boy Scout been naughty?” Gabe gasped when Jack’s hand wrapped around his soft tool. “I’ve survived, Gabriel… Now are you going to use this, or do I have to bend your ass over and remind you how?”

Lust made Gabe swell in Jack’s hand, even as Jack gripped tighter. Leaning over Gabe forced out a rough grunt as he asked, “One-to-ten… how rough?” Jack smirked as he replied, “Twelve!” Gabe purred as he stepped back. 

Gabe spun the man and slammed him into the wall. Holding Jack to the wall with a strong forearm, the wraith pressed against Jack’s trapped body. “I’m going to enjoy reminding you that you are mine!” Dropping to his haunches, Gabe opened Jack’s pink cheeks and ran a finger across the tight hole begging to be filled.

Jack tried to back into the touch, but Gabe pushed up with his forearm, making the man rise until he was on his tiptoes and unable to move again. “Not so fast, Jack! I’ll let you know when to move!” Unable to do much else, Jack said quietly, “Sorry papi!”

Gabe chuckled softly and let the man down slowly. He moved both of his hands to the pink round globes of the old soldier and spread them further. Leaning in he ran his tongue around the tight ring before he pressed in. Jack’s knees buckled as Gabe began to move his expert tongue inside. Gabe moved with the motion, not breaking contact as he worked the tight muscle. Pulling back for a moment, he said, “So you still like that huh?”

“Hold me so I don’t fall!” Jack said roughly. When he felt Gabe’s fingers dig into his ass cheeks, securing him against the wall, he braced himself with his hands and swung a foot back. Finding the wraith’s swinging cock, Jack trapped the hard tool between his toes. He smirked as he heard a gasp and felt claws break skin as they dug in harder. “Still a foot man huh Gabe?”

Gabe growled, “I thought I was the sadist?” Jack shrugged and let out a moan when Gabe started using his tongue again. Jack’s body twitched as Gabe pressed his large tongue on his prostate softly. After a few minutes, Gabe pulled away and whispered, “I don’t know how pleasurable this next part will be, Jack!” The new sensation of a claw passing his entrance took Jack’s breath away!

Jack turned into a pleading mess as he babbled, “Shit! Oh shit! Gabe! Gabriel! THAT!” Gabe inched his finger in as he asked surprised, “You want more?” Stuttering and shaking Jack couldn’t do anything but nod as the sharp digit pressed softly on the hyper sensitive spot. Jack moved his hand to stroke himself but Gabe saw his hand moving and pulled his finger out of Jack’s ass, “Did I say you could do that?”

“Don’t stop! Please!” Jack begged. After a moment of nothing, Jack said again, with more forcefulness, “I SAID don’t stop Gabe!” Gabe chuckled as he said, “Excuse me?” Jack turned and said, “I said don’t stop!” He shoved Gabe backwards, then pushed him again and again, steering the man towards a cot. “I told you, I’ve taken what I want for the last few years!”

Liking Jack being forceful, Gabe allowed himself to be manhandled as he taunted, “So you gonna take me, Jack?”

Finally beside the cot, Jack pushed Gabe again causing him to flop onto the thin mattress. “You’re going to follow directions, and we will see where it goes.” Jack stated as he drifted towards Gabe’s head. Putting his knee on Gabe’s chest in an attempt to restrain him, Jack lined his hard tool up with the full brown lips of the wraith. 

Gabe reached out to stop Jack, but his hand was smacked away. “I gave you your chance and you wasted it!” Jack pressed the tip on Gabe’s lips, but was denied by locked teeth. With a growl, Jack reached over and grabbed a handful of brown sac. Clamping down Jack said, “Open up or we’ll find out how well your nanites work!”

The next squeeze caused Gabe to gasp, opening his mouth a fraction. Jack immediately rammed inside making Gabe choke on the sudden intrusion. “Remind me how talented that smart ass mouth is Gabriel!”

Shifting to a black mist, Gabe let Jack fall face first on the cot as he moved to reform behind the man. Pressing a blackened hand in the middle of Jack’s back, Gabe held him down. “You talk too much to top, Jack!” Without any warm up, Gabe shoved himself into Jack’s hole.

Jack cried out, tears of pain and pleasure. Breathing hard he tried to turn to look over his shoulder. The hand on his back moved to grip his scalp and turn him back around as Gabe said, “Nope, stay where I put you!” Slowly pulling back, Gabe slammed back in enjoying the feeling of Jack’s body trying to stretch around him.

“Next time don’t monologue babe! I’m a big boy, take your prize!” Gabe grinned before he slowly started pumping. Both men fell silent as Gabe moved back and forth. “I want to watch you…” Jack said quietly. Years of knowing each other, Gabe knew exactly what was being asked.

Gabe pulled out quietly and shooed Jack out of the bed. Laying on his back, the mercenary took Jack’s hand and helped him get on top. Straddling the muscular brown body, Jack braced himself on Gabe’s thighs and lined up. Lowering slowly, he impaled himself on Gabe’s hard cock, relaxing when he was completely filled.

“This is real, right Gabe? You’re not going to disappear?” Jack asked softly. Reaching up, Gabe stroked Jack’s jaw and replied, “I’m here as long as you want cariño!” Jack began twisting his hips, finding a nice rhythm after a few seconds. Gabe started pumping, matching the pace. 

It wasn’t long before Gabe pulled Jack down to his chest, pumping harder as he panted, “I’m close!” The friction of the two muscular torsos on his trapped cock had Jack just as close. Warmth spread through Jack as he orgasmed, wave after wave rocking his body as Gabe’s cock pumped inside of him. He began to twitch as his prostate continued to be milked.

Gabe held the ex-Strike Commander by the shoulders as he fell over the edge himself. Strokes became frantic as he chased the feeling, muscles clenching as a powerful shot of euphoria washed over his body. He filled the man as his claws accidentally tore into Jack’s back. When he finally let go, Jack slid forward, both spent cocks resting on Gabe’s torso.

As milky fluid spilled out of Jack’s used ass, he reached back to touch the raised marks on his back. With a playful frown he joked, “Maybe I do like them…” Gabe grinned, his first genuine smile in a long time and replied, “Good, since they come with the package!”


End file.
